Dos hijos especiales
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Haciendo un trato con Muerte, Heather Potter renace en otro mundo como hija de los Kent.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Kent-Challenge-Harry-Potter-DC-Comics)

 **Introducción:** ¿Y si, además de a un Kryptoniano, los Kent criaron un niño mágico, dándoles dos hijos especiales?

 **Requisitos:**

\- Johnathan y Martha Kent deben criar tanto a Clark/Kal-El como a Harry Potter.

\- Clark y Harry deben ser criados como hermanos.

\- Harry debe apreciar la vida sencilla de un granjero (si esto pasa o no es, por supuesto, decisión del autor).

\- Cuando Clark abandona la granja Harry debe tener algo de resentimiento hacia él por irse.

\- Harry debe eventualmente ser emparejado con una dama de DC Comics.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Harry renace en el mundo DC con las memorias de su antigua vida como el hijo biológico de Johnathan y Martha.

\- FemHarry.

\- Niño que Sobrevivió equivocado.

\- Harry/villano de DC reformado.

\- Harry tiene una "conversación" con Lois después de que Clark/Superman empiece a salir con ella.

\- Harry es herido seriamente poco después de una discusión con Clark.

* * *

La mujer previamente conocida como la Niña-Que-Vivió, Heather Potter, sabia que, con su suerte, debería haber visto venir algo como esto tras hacer un trato con la Muerte.

Cuando estaba en ese extraño limbo con la forma de la estación de King's Cross, Muerte había aparecido ante ella y le ofreció una oferta que no se arrepentía de haber aceptado. A cambio de resucitarla brevemente para librar al mundo de la mancha conocida como Tom Ryddle de forma definitiva, Muerte la reencarnaría en otro mundo en el cual finalmente tendría todo lo que siempre había deseado.

Por tanto, cuando había terminado el trabajo nació como hija de los Kent, una pareja de granjeros de Kansas que eran lo que los Dursley jamas habían sido, y obtuvo un hermanito pequeño al cual sus padres adoptaron un año después y llamaron Clark.

Sus padres siempre pensaron que eran especiales, pero ella siempre había creído que Clark lo era más porque no tenia poderes mágicos. Entonces un día su hermanito salto mientras jugaban y empezó a elevarse cada vez más alto sin ningún control hasta que Heather se convirtió en un cuervo y le empezó a enseñar como maniobrar, todo ante la mirada alucinada de sus padres.

Cuando bajaron Johnathan les llevo a un granero en sus terrenos que no había usado en años y les mostró la nave en la que Clark había llegado a la Tierra, explicándoles lo poco que había aprendido de Krypton, el mundo natal de Clark, gracias a un holograma de sus padres que desapareció cuando la nave se quedo sin energía. Cuando Clark tuvo miedo de que había hecho algo malo Heather lo había abrazado y su padre se les había unido, diciéndoles que no le importaba si eran alienígenas o metahumanos, el termino con el que se referían a personas con poderes en ese mundo, porque siempre serian sus hijos. Ese había sido uno de los recuerdos más felices de su vida en ese mundo.

Por supuesto, las cosas en la familia no siempre habían ido tan bien. Cuando Clark había decidido irse de Smallville para estudiar periodismo en la universidad como parte del destino que su padre biológico, Jor-El, había forjado para él los dos habían discutido durante horas, con Heather insistiendo que su destino era solo suyo para elegir y suplicándole que no les dejase solos, dado que sus padres se estaban haciendo mayores y necesitarían toda la ayuda que pudiesen ofrecerles antes de abandonar el mundo de los vivos para no volver.

Clark desapareció esa noche y, por primera vez su segunda vida, Heather empezó a guardar rencor a su hermano por algo, lo cual no mejoro cuando pocas horas después el borracho del pueblo la atropello y envió al hospital por varias semanas. Sin embargo, su rabia hacia Clark duro poco al descubrir que volaba cada día de vuelta a la granja para visitar a sus padres, quienes le confesaron que se sentía culpable por lo sucedido y no se atrevía a visitarla porque creía que le odiaba.

Lo primero que hizo al recuperarse fue decirle que no era su culpa. Con el paso de las semanas su relación volvió a ser la que tenían antes, aunque Heather procuro no involucrarse en las decisiones o vida privada de su hermano hasta que años después vino a la granja con su compañera de trabajo y prometida, Lois Lane.

Ellas no se habían convertido en enemigas, pero Lois parecía creer que Heather era una paleta de pueblo por no haber ido a la universidad hasta que decidió mostrarle su secreto. En el proceso aprovecho para demostrarle como de fácil seria para ella hacerla desaparecer del mundo y de la memoria de todos los que la conocían si le hacia daño a Clark de alguna manera. Heather tomo el hecho de que se casase con Clark y viviesen felizmente juntos durante las siguientes décadas como prueba de que había tomado en serio sus palabras.

Por supuesto, otros no lo habían hecho, como el calvo megalómano conocido como Lex Luthor, y más de una vez habían tratado de hacer daño a su familia o a ella misma incluso si no sabían que Clark era Superman. Normalmente la escopeta de su padre o un uso disimulado de sus habilidades mágicas era suficiente para que se asustasen o terminasen entre rejas y, si esos métodos no funcionaban, Heather siempre podía contar con su esposa.

Había conocido a Didi durante su estancia en el hospital y al principio no había pensado que fuese nada más que una adolescente gótica, incluso si era la persona más amable, simpática y alegre que había conocido desde Luna Lovegood. Sin embargo, todo eso cambio cuando le confeso que era Heather para ella y le dijo que la llamase cuando quisiese cualquier cosa.

Ella decidió que eso no podía haber pasado hasta que uno de los enemigos de su hermano, Zod, pensó que matarla era una buena forma de vengarse de él. Esa fue la última vez que trato de hacer daño a nadie.

Su hermano y padres la confrontaron al respecto dado que les había hablado de un hechizo capaz de matar cualquier cosa al instante y no querían creer que lo había usado. Afortunadamente Didi decidió hacerle una visita y dignarse a explicarles lo que pasaba.

Didi casi se llevo a sus padres con ella esa noche, dado que por poco tuvieron un infarto al descubrir que su hija, debido a algo que había hecho en su vida anterior, era esposa de la Muerte. No de una metahumana llamada Muerte, sino de la personificación del concepto mismo. Y que esta era muy protectora de su amante, hasta el punto de ignorar su norma de solo llevarse a quienes su hora había llegado si alguien intentaba hacerle daño.

Para mantener las muertes al mínimo los cinco habían acordado decir a determinadas personas pertinentes la verdad. Por alguna razón Lex Luthor decidió que era un buen momento para dejar de molestar a Superman, sobre todo una vez que descubrió que Muerte tenia hermanos que aprobaban su relación. Darkseid pronto siguió, aunque su método era más bien "atacar todo lo que no es Heather Kent" en lugar de "dejar la Tierra para no volver jamás".

Siempre y cuando los inocentes no muriesen a Heather no le importaba mucho lo que hiciesen alrededor suya y, de acuerdo con Muerte, esa indiferencia se haría mayor con el paso del tiempo hasta que, una vez que todo en la Vía Láctea hubiese muerto y sido olvidado, la acompañase en la recolección de sus hermanos antes de que apagasen la luz y cerrasen la puerta, dejando la realidad atrás para crear otra que la sustituyese en donde estuviesen juntas con todos los que han vivido alguna vez o pudieron haberlo hecho por toda la eternidad.


End file.
